All Our Days
by Waters Knight
Summary: The road to recovery is a slow, long and painful process. She had failed to keep her promise she made all those years ago. Sitting before the two cliffside tombstones, she lets herself think back over the years of her life. Perhaps Ruby would want to see her keep going... To protect others who could not protect themselves. - "Funny how our lives change, 'cause you're my hero now."


**A/N: **Welp, here we are! Nearly a year to the date since I've released Gold, the other fic this is tied into. If you really want to get the full effect, head over and read my other oneshot called Gold. The last part will make a bit more sense then. I originally wanted to do something completely unrelated to Gold for this, but after sitting around for awhile trying to think of what I could do I eventually settled to do a sequel... mashed up with a prequel, I guess?

I don't know how well this will live up to Gold, but I hoped to have improved over the course of a year. Nevertheless, listen to All Our Days from the amazing Volume 2 OST while you read this and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Long ago, before we met,<strong>

**I dreamed about you.**

**The peace you'd bring,**

**The songs we'd sing.**

**The way you'd make things new.**

The young blonde rolled over on her bed, facing the door of her humble bedroom. Huddled up snug in her blankets, she listened to the peaceful sounds of crickets chirping outside her bedroom window. The shattered moon provided just enough light through the window, allowing Yang to see. In silence she lay, her mind too busy to let the peaceful embrace of sleep wrap its arms around her. Her mother and father had just told her that night that the new baby was due to arrive any day now.

"Are you excited to meet your new lil' sister, Yang?"

Her father had asked her after they had broken the news to her. His lilac eyes much like her own were full of life and excitement, a wide and almost goofy smile etched on his face.

"You have a big responsibility on the way, Yang."

The silver eyed Huntress Yang had come to know as her mother told her, she herself smiling as she gently ran her hand over her baby bump which had been steadily growing in size over the course of the past nine months.

"I'm sure she will look up to you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Then one day,<strong>

**You arrived.**

Yang walked closely alongside her uncle, Qrow, who was leading her down the halls of the hospital towards where the receptionist lady had directed them. Towards where her mother, father and... new sister were. Tightly Yang held her uncle's hand, squeezing it as they approached the room. They stopped right in front of the door. Looking down at the young blonde, Qrow managed a smile to try and reassure her.

"Ready? They're waiting for you."

Yang swallowed hard, nodding. She was nervous and excited at the same time. A whirlwind of emotions was rushing through her mind at this very moment. She was going to meet her new _sister..._ Finally...

Placing his hand on the doorknob, Qrow opened the door and stepped in, Yang following closely behind.

**I heard your angel cries.**

**Helpless, small and... perfect...**

Summer lay on the hospital bed, dressed in a hospital gown. By her side sat her husband, Taiyang, who's face lit up upon Yang and Qrow entering.

What Yang really had her eyes fixed on however was the bundle of blankets Summer was cradling in her arms.

"C'mere Yang. Come meet your new sister..."

Taiyang gestured his daughter over, to which Yang obliged. With nervous strides she walked over, stopping by Taiyang's side.

Summer smiled warmly at Yang, gently passing the bundle over to Taiyang, who then looked to Yang.

"Do you wanna hold her?"

Yang slowly nodded. She had never held a baby before, but everyone had to start somewhere... Right?

"Careful now."

Carefully Taiyang handed over the bundle to Yang, being careful to make sure she was holding it properly. Cradling the bundle in her arms best she could, it was then that Yang caught her first glance of her.

"Her name is Ruby."

The small baby that was wrapped up carefully in the white blankets was small and light, a little bit of hair already atop her little head. Her eyes were closed, her breathing steady. She let out a cry, shifting around a bit in Yang's arms before settling back down.

"_Ruby..._"

Yang repeated, her lips forming into a smile.

* * *

><p>A few hours had past since then. Yang had gotten settled in the hospital room with her parents, while Qrow only stayed for awhile before he left to tend to his own matters. Yang sat in a chair by her mother's bedside, listening to her parents speak to each other as she cradled her little baby sister in her arms. She was so small and frail. So helpless.<p>

She needed someone to protect her. Just like the heroes in the books her mother would often read to her.

**And on that day,**

**I made a promise.**

**Whispered and true.**

**No matter what,**

**No matter how,**

**I made this promise to you.**

"I'll protect you, Ruby." Yang whispered to the sleeping little bundle of joy. "For ever and ever and ever... I'll protect you."

Yang looked up from her sister and at her parents. They both seemed so... happy. Happy, joyful smiles on their lips. They were perfect...

She looked back down at Ruby, a smile appearing on her own face. "I'll be the best big sis ever, Ruby."

**I will cling, I will clutch,**

**I'll hold onto you.**

**I won't turn away.**

**I won't leave,**

**I won't go.**

**I'll stay with you all our days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Years of joy have passed since then.<strong>

**With time I've seen you grow.**

**Watched you play,**

**New each day.**

**I begged the time to slow.**

Yang sat on the rug that was positioned by old fireplace in their home. It was there she watched her little sister, no older then five, play with her toy figures.

"Pow! Pooow!"

The small girl giggled to herself as she made her knight in shining armor figure gently smack a miniature Beowolf upside the head before making the Beowolf scamper off.

"Yay! And don't come back y'big meany!"

Ruby cheered, making the knight 'jump' up and down. Yang couldn't help but smile at her. She got such enjoyment from such simple things like a few toy figures that a friend had given them. This made the blonde think back to all the stories she would tell the silver eyed girl, whether it be from a book or just made up on the spot. Stories of big, strong and brave Hunters and Huntresses defeating the big bad creatures and helping people who weren't strong enough to defend themselves. Ruby loved those kinds of stories.

_"I'm gonna be just like them, you'll see!"_

Ruby would tell her as Yang tucked her in for a good nights rest.

Yang fell into a trance of thought as Ruby continued to play. Ruby wanted to be like the heroes in the books. Protecting others, putting herself at risk to save others.

Just like her mother did.

But Summer couldn't protect her or Ruby anymore. With her gone, who else could be there for her? Sure, there was her father, but... What if... He also couldn't protect Ruby one day either?

Feeling tears begin to brim around her eyes, Yang shut her eyes tight- hoping Ruby wouldn't see. She had to be strong. It was what Summer would have wanted for both of them. To be strong when there weren't always others to protect them.

Suddenly Yang thought back to her promise that she made all those years ago.

_"I'll protect you."_

Yang bit back her tears, opening her eyes and shaking her head. Ruby needed her to be strong. It was the only way she could protect her.

She vowed, sweared it upon her life, that she _would_ be with her all their days.

* * *

><p><strong>And though I miss the little girl,<strong>

**You've made me ever proud.**

Yang opened her eyes in an instant, letting out gasps for breath in a borderline panic. Moments ago the claw of a Beowolf was about to strike right through her depleted aura. She had closed her eyes, bracing herself for the sheer pain that was bound to ensue...

It never did.

Instead, the sound of a single gunshot and metal slicing through flesh sounded out. The loud cry of a Beowolf before the sound of it running off.

Upon opening her eyes, Yang was greeted with the sight of Ruby quickly sheathing her scythe. On the ground next to her was the entire limb of the Beowolf she had attacked, said limb already beginning to dissipate into black smoke.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, worry in her voice as she immediately dashed forward with her semblance and practically tackle hugged her and nearly causing Yang to stumble in exhaustion.

"Sis..." Yang mumbled, allowing herself to embrace the shorter girl.

"Where were you?! Why did you come out here? Blake said you ran off and..." Ruby trailed off, looking up at the blonde with her wide, innocent silver eyes.

**Funny how our lives change,**

**'Cause you're my hero now.**

Yang gazed at her, giving a small smile and a mock-confident laugh. "Just came out here to burn off some steam."

Ruby shook her head quickly, getting next to her elder sister to allow her to lean on her for support.

"Your hurt... We need to get you back to Beacon!"

* * *

><p><strong>But things in life will rearrange.<strong>

**Friends will come and go.**

It was time.

She was about to watch what she had sworn to nurture and protect, slip away right before her very eyes.

"We are... ready to pull the plug."

The doctor spoke in a low, solemn tone.

"If you haven't already, now is the time for any final goodbyes..."

The entirety of Team JNPR, the other members of Team RWBY and Ruby and Yang's father all stood in the hospital room, all gazing at the once lively Ruby Rose who now lay in her death bed, pale and cold to the touch.

Yang shook her head, her eyes full of what tears she had left to give. She shakily reached out, grasping Ruby's limp hand with a firm grip- as if holding onto the girl for dear life. Her father did the same, grasping her other hand.

**Don't ever doubt.**

**Don't ever fear.**

**I'm always here and you know...**

"I'm so, so sorry Ruby..." Yang managed to choke out, the tears once again streaming down her face.

...

Minutes passed.

...

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep...**

* * *

><p>Yang sat by the edge of the cliff side overlooking the forest on the island of Patch, the place she and Ruby had grown up. The road to recovery was hard, but she was getting there bit by bit, month by month. Sitting in front of two gravestones, Yang hugged her knees to her chest as she gazed at the names engraved in the stones that sat side by side.<p>

_"Summer Rose"_

_"Ruby Rose"_

**I will cling, I will clutch.**

**I'll hold onto you.**

**I won't turn away.**

**I won't leave,**

**I won't go.**

**I will stay with you all our days...**

It was the first Spring time since Ruby had passed away. The thick, overbearing blanket of snow that had covered the island was already half way through the process of melting. Critters and animals of all sorts were beginning to pop up once again.

The... _life_ on the island was coming back once more.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Yang looked at the time on her phone. It was getting somewhat late, and Yang had classes the next day. Still, Yang had made it a habit to visit this place _at least_ once a week. After all, it was the most she could do for her little sister and stepmother.

Carefully putting her phone away, Yang let out a deep drawn out sigh as she got to her feet, dusting off a bit of snow that had stuck to her when she sat. She gazed down at the tombstones, unable to take her eyes away.

_"I promise you."_

Finally, Yang managed to crack a smile. A smile for Ruby and Summer. Squatting down, Yang gave both the tombstones a gentle pat.

"I will stay with you... _All Our Days._"

**-FIN-**


End file.
